


Damn Moose

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damn moose, Drabble, Gabe is a child, M/M, Sam has had enough of Gabe's shit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Person 1 complaining about how long the walk to wherever is, and Person 2 constantly telling them to shut up and that they’re almost there. After Person 1 doesn’t stop complaining, Person 2 picks Person 1 up like a child and tells them that’s what they get for complaining like a child, and carries them all the way there. “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up.”Or Sam has had enough of Gabe's shit.





	Damn Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble based on a Tumblr prompt. Enjoy.

"Sammy, why can't I just zap us there?"

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes before looking at his boyfriend. For the last week Gabe had been complaining that Sam's early morning runs were too early, so today he had offered Gabe the chance to run with him after lunch.

Big mistake.

They had run for all of three minutes before Gabriel began screaming about a stitch in his side, and the run became a quasi-jog, which quickly devolved into a walk.

A walk that consisted of thirty minutes of Gabe complaining.

Sam loved him, he really did. But he was getting tired of this whining crap.

"Saaaaaammy-"

With a growl, Sam suddenly stopped, catching Gabe off guard. Without missing a beat, he bent over, grabbed Gabe by his middle, and slung him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Gabe squawked indignantly. "Put me down, you moose!"

"No," Sam responded calmly as he turned around and began walking back in the direction of the bunker.

"I am an archangel-"

"You are a child," Sam snapped. “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up.”

Gabe huffed but his protest died on his lips when he realized what an excellent view he had of Sam's ass.

"Damn moose."

The End


End file.
